Season 6 deleted scenes transcript
The following deleted scenes were featured on the Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) box set. On Guard Deleted from: on the beach outside the pedestal remains of the Statue of Taweret BRAM: rifle Burnett, Wolfe, Salinger, let's do this. chambers her rifle You’re not going in, Ilana. ILANA: What? BRAM: Jacob wouldn’t want you to and you know it. You stay out here. ILANA: I'm supposed to just sit here and do nothing? BRAM: She's a candidate, Ilana look at Sun by the camp fire talking to Lapidus if something happens to us, who's going to protect her? You have to keep her safe. The sun comes up in 20 minutes. If we're not out by then, run. Bearing Fruit Deleted from: daytime on the beach outside the pedestal remains of the Statue of Taweret. A man walks by with a rifle, there are several men with rifles. Ben and Sun (she's also holding a rifle) are sitting around the burnt out camp fire BEN: It looks like the natives are getting restless. approaches with rifle in right hand and two pieces of fruit in the other LAPIDUS: Chow time a piece of fruit to Sun, says to Ben Sorry I could only find two. LAPIDUS: Ilana still in there, huh? SUN: Yeah, Ben was just volunteering to see if she's okay. BEN: Was I? aims her rifle at Ben SUN: Come on, go. reluctantly walks towards the entrance. Maternal Instincts Deleted from: is re-tying his boot laces. Kate approaches him. KATE: What happened to your leg? JIN: I stepped in a bear trap. KATE: Are you okay? JIN: Yeah, I'm fine. KATE: Have you seen Claire? JIN: She's in there. KATE: Thank you. JIN: Kate, wait... I told Claire you took Aaron off the island. She said she would kill you. KATE: What? JIN: I tried to change my story but I don't know if she believed me. KATE: I told Claire I took Aaron and she seemed relieved. Claire’s not herself right now. She's been alone on the island for three years, Jin. We have no idea what she’s had to do to survive. JIN: I know what she's had to do, because I saw her kill a man in front of me. Parched Deleted from: is chained at the wrists in the gallows of the Black Rock. He falls down but the chains just aren't long enough, so he uses his left cheek to gently tip a rounded plank of wood so that he can sip the precious water. A Helping Hand Deleted from: injured Richard has his right arm over the shoulders of the Man in Black. The Man in Black is helping him out of the ship wrecked Black Rock. RICHARD: Where's the beach? MAN IN BLACK: A mile or so that way. You hungry? Fatalities Deleted from: and Locke [both have rifles are walking along the surf.] CLAIRE: Where are we going? LOCKE: Your friends are on the other Island. We're going over there and once we find them, you're going to shoot them, Claire. CLAIRE: What. But why... why would I do that? LOCKE: So that we can leave the island. So that you can go home and be Aaron’s mother. Isn’t that what you want? begins to put his things into the outrigger on the beach CLAIRE: I don't understand, why can't we just leave? LOCKE: Because of Jacob's precious candidates. He touched them. I can't leave the Island while they're alive. Those are the rules. CLAIRE: Can't you just break the rules? LOCKE: now, he throws the oar into the outrigger Do you think if I could break the rules, I would still be here? Come on, lets go. CLAIRE: Look just, please, I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. gives her a good look, turns and leaves CLAIRE: Wait, don't go. LOCKE: You're not going to help me, Claire, I need to find somebody who will. pushes the outrigger into the water CLAIRE: frantic Look, just... just don't leave me, okay? Can you, please don't leave me! I... ---- another beach, Sawyer opens his eyes, he is under some pain as he slowly sits up and looks around. Beside him sits Hurley on a crate staring out into the ocean. Sawyer looks around, there are many crates and wreckage washed up on the beach. SAWYER: What happened? HURLEY: We got off the submarine, Jack saved you. sees Jack further up the beach helping Kate. SAWYER: looking around Where's everybody else? Where are they, Hugo? HURLEY: They didn't make it. SAWYER: Sun? Jin? HURLEY: Sayid... Lapidus too. SAWYER: They're all dead? HURLEY: They're all dead. head drops The Lab and The Well Deleted from: in the distance there are torches and unknown figures in the dark jungle. POV changes to the forefront, something is moving low walking then running through the dark jungle, to the edge of the stone well, then down the well, in the shallow water sits Desmond. Desmond looks up. A Labrador retriever is looking down at him from the edge of the well. DESMOND: Vincent? is panting and looking down at Desmond. Desmond smiles. Epiphany Deleted from: Desmond (aided with a tall walking stick) and Ben are walking in the jungle. Locke in front, turns around, looks at the other two, then walks further ahead. DESMOND: Is there something you want to ask me, brotha? BEN: shakes his head You strike me as very contented, for someone in a less than desirable situation. DESMOND: I don't see it that way. BEN: What did Widmore do to you when he brought you to the Island? to see that where Locke is DESMOND: He locked me in a wooden shack, turned on a machine that made a very bright light. And for one glorious moment, I found myself in a place where this bloody Island didn't exist. BEN: What did exist? DESMOND: Love. BEN: Love? DESMOND: But the moment I reached out to touch it, I found myself right back here. And I would do anything to get back to it again. Desmond's Task Deleted from: at night on the grass behind a stone building are Desmond and Kate. KATE: at Desmond, checks his cellphone Everything alright? DESMOND: his cell shut Everything's fine. walk past the lit outdoor stage towards a large white tent where a crowd has already gathered. At the entrance also dressed for the evening gathering are Charlotte and Miles who are talking. Desmond directions to Kate to go further in, Eloise Hawking sees Desmond and quickly intercepts. ELOISE: a serious and stern voice Mr Hume, just what do you think you're doing? DESMOND: I'm waking them up. Excuse me. walks off doesn't look happy. Category:DVD *S Category:Deleted scenes